diaper days
by hennet
Summary: Inuyasha is suddenly getting the love he deserves after a fight with Kagome, not what you think 6th Chapter up, FINALE!
1. A new beginning and a new name

1  Diaper days

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or any of the characters ... though I would like to own Sango rrrrrrrrrr.

Chapter 1. Behavior problems

"Sit boy" there was a thud as inuyasha hit the ground hard "that'll teach you, sometimes I swear inuyasha," said kagome in an angered voice.

"Wait, what did I do?" Inuyasha stated dumbfoundedly as he picked himself back up.

"Give shippo back his toy !" kagome yelled so hard the walls of priestess Kiede's hut began to rattle. Inuyasha looked in his hand held up a small pink rattle.

"He doesn't need this," inuyasha stated,"he's six years old not an infant. 'Why do I even bother explaining things to her' he thought to himself as he handed the rattle back to shippo.

"Thank you inuyasha that was a nice (kinda) thing to do," shippo said taking the rattle back and giving it a good shake before stuffing it into his pocket. ' Inuyasha is such a big baby. If this toy is for infants then he needs it more then me . He silently laughed to himself.

"Inuyasha, you need to learn to be a grown up I mean seriously shippo is more mature then you," kagome said with a smirk

"Oh really? Prove it," inuyasha said to her with a smirk.

"Fine I will" kagome screamed at him and snatching his ear at the same time. "your going to my world and so is everyone else," At this time everyone grabbed a hold to kagome as they all jumped down the well into the present. As they all piled out of the well kagome was already up the stairs with inuyasha dragging him into her house.

_Flashback_

"_Here shippo I brought you a toy that little tikes from my world play with," kagome said to him as she pulled out a long handled pink baby rattle with polka dots on one side and the words diaper diva on the other._

"_Wow, what is it?" he gave the toy a small shake and the beads inside emitted a weird sound and inuyasha shook his head when he heard the noise. He remembered a toy like it from when he was a child , his father had made a bone into one putting teeth inside to make the noise. He didn't like the toy from that day he saw it he had nightmares of giant teeth and bones chasing him and him never being able to escape. He didn't like it one bit, so he snatched it from little shippo trying to break it._

Back to present

'Why am I in this mess," inuyasha was wondering what was in store for him. Kagome dragged him into her house and threw him into the basement.

"And stay down there till I get things ready," Kagome said shutting the big oak door.

Kagome's POV

I ran into my moms bedroom and told her what had happened in excruciating detail and asked her where I could get some stuff. My mom told me the name of several unnamed suppliers that would sell me things. I threw on her pink overcoat and ran out in to pouring rain. I jumped onto my bike as I rode off at full speed.

Inuyasha's POV

I paced back and forth in the tiny room kagome had provided for me. "How am I going to get out of this?" I said to myself "And what does she have in store for me. I suddenly felt my eyes grow heavy with sleep

"Inuyasha?" I heard a voice begin to stir me from sleep. I awoke to kagome right in my face. I let a squeal out that made me sound like a girl. I looked around and noticed we were in a bigger room and I was on the floor but I was a little cold, I looked down to see that I was butt naked. " What did you do with my clothes and my underwear for that matter I yelled at her.

"Oh that's gone and tetsuiga too." she said. I began to get up but was forced down by her with ease

"what the?" I looked at her stunned. The air you were inhaling in that room was nerve relaxer, you have the same muscle mass now as a 5 month old baby." she said nonchalantly. I looked at her in amazement. "Well a baby can't walk ... or talk for that matter so you cant make it to the bathroom in time be fore you crap yourself." she said as she rolled me over onto my stomach.

"Wait what are you doing," I shouted at her.

"You," she said, "are going to pretty much be a baby until you learn how to behave like an adult. She said this as she began to spread my butt-cheeks.

"Wait what's going on I don't deserve this I haven't done anything," But, my pleadings were useless. As I said this kagome pulled out a bag full of liquid with a long tube coming out of the bottom. The next thing I knew there was a sharp, stinging pain in my bottom as the tube had entered my bottom.

"This is enema," kagome said, "It'll help make sure baby Inuyasha does what I want him to correctly," she said as she pulled out a box from the bag. The box contained what looked like eggs. I felt another sharp pain in my butt as I knew the egg had just made an entry. "These are suppositories , they will make sure, like the enema, that you do what I want you to, they will allow you to lose your potty-training. Now last but not least," she rolled me back onto my back and spread my legs. "Now the finale," She said pulling a pink adult sized diaper with Dora the explorer on the front..She opened up the diaper and said, "there's a good boy," she slid the back end of the diaper under me. She sprinkled powder (also from the bag) all over the places that

would soon be once more perpetually covered by diapers, and spread the powder with her hand. Then she flattened the front of the diaper against my groin and fastened it with the tapes.

Kagome dusted her powdered hands off against each other and said, "alright, Inuyasha, you wont have that one on for long so get don't comfortable." Kagome said as she pulled out a pink roll of bow. She grabbed my hair and split it in half . Obviously she did it up in little girl pig tails. She turned and then reached into her backpack and pulled out a pink pacifier with polka dots on it and shoved it in my mouth, as she did this she pulled out a baby bottle and a can of formula, cans of food, spoons, forks, knives, wipes, powder, and several pairs of clothes. One thing in particular caught my eye. In one fluid motion she pulled the little mermaid panties over top of my diaper, then she pulled a pink shirt over my head and pulled me into a pair of overalls with butterflies and flowers everywhere on them and a button-open bottom for easy changing. "There inuyasha you look like a little girl and you be a little girl till you can be a big boy. Now, I have to think up a name for you, a girl name, hmmmm," kagome said to me with a mocking-motherly voice.

The whole time I squirmed as I felt the need to poop and I tried my hardest to contain it. I squirmed and squirmed until I couldn't hold it anymore. The enema and suppositories began to work and I felt hot gooey poop fill the diaper. Kagome sniffed the air

"Well its obvious you need changed into a new diaper, lets get you one," she rolled me back over onto my stomach and began to take off my overalls and diaper. As she did this I felt a weird sensation.

"Ahhh inuyasha you're wetting," she cried through a pee-filled face, she ducked and moved to the side as she said "you've done what I wanted you to do, you have just lost bladder and rectum control now you are a baby"she said as she began changing me . "now after I get you changed I'll take you downstairs and get you some food,"

Inuyasha was starving and he couldn't wait to eat. Before she had finished changing me I heard a buzzing and felt a tickle on my groin.

"Hey what are you doing," he asked.

"Im shaving you no baby has hair down there," she said cooing the whole time,she finished shaving almost every hair from below my chest and sh finished changing me. "Now lets go get you some food, Tasha," she said

"Huh?" I replied.

"That's your new name now lets get you some food," she said.

So what do you think this is my first fanfic ever written well tell me what you think (don't flame it's my first story)


	2. Shippo's fun time

1Diaper Days

Chapter 2

kagome carried me downstairs along with her bag of things. "Mgfh" I said behind the pacifier, or at least that is what it sounded like. When we got to the kitchen embarrassment flooded me as I saw Souta sitting at the table next to a pink and yellow high chair. Kagome dropped me into the high chair and sat a pink bowl of green goo in front of my with a pink baby spoon.

"Ok Tasha time to eat your strained peas" kagome said taking out my pacifier. Quickly she shoved a spoonful of nasty goo into my mouth, but oddly enough, I opened my mouth for another spoonful (and did so quickly). I couldn't say I didn't like the stuff, because I loved it. After I finished the whole bowl, kagome wiped my face and took out a bottle of formula and put it into my mouth while taking me out of the high chair and into the living room where everyone was sitting

"Well well, if it isn't baby Inuyasha" Shippo said with delight, he patted me on the diapered butt and I looked at him. 'Damn, just wait till I'm normal. You'll be in this, not me.' I thought to myself. I continued drinking from the bottle as kagome unbuttoned the crotch on my overalls and checked my diaper

"He's wet, who wants to change him?" kagome asked looking at the group

"I do," shippo said hopping beside kagome, he undid the tapes on the diaper and wiped me down, I jumped a little at the cold wipe, shippo smiled at this and then powdered me and rediapered me, buttoning the buttons on the crotch of my overalls.

I had finished the bottle and had a slight pain in my chest, Sango quickly picked me up and put my chest on her shoulder, she patted my back and I burped. I burped. Kagome took me from her and then set me down into a playpen and turned on Barney. She immediately shoved a pacifier into my mouth and I immediately was glue t the pink dinosaur.

After an hour of watching the singing dinosaur, kagome took off my overalls completely "it's too mush of a hassle to keep unbuttoning them" she said as Sango changed my diaper. I giggled and drool fell out of my mouth. I was actually beginning to like this, the others noted this and smiled. "Well inuyasha, are you ready to be a big boy?" she asked

I shook my head no "wanna baby" I said around the pacifier. Kagome looked at me stunned.

'What have I done, I turned him into a baby girl and he still wants to stay this way, how are we gonna look for jewel shards, carrying him on my hip along with a diaper bag' she thought

Shippo tugged on kagome's skirt, "kagome, I know this may be a kinda silly question, but can I be a baby too?" he asked. Quickly she grabbed him, undressed him, put him into a diaper, and shoved a red pacifier into his mouth

I fell over laughing, 'evidently I didn't have to torture shippo, he was with me' he thought. Inuyasha crawled over to shippo and offered him a block. After a while they had begun stacking and had made a pretty tall tower out of the blocks, the both smiled and hugged each other.

"Okay boys, time for bed" kagome said picking them up, she put a bottle of warm milk into each of their mouths and took them to kagome's room where she put them each in a crib and then piled into her own bed "night boys" she said clicking off the light


	3. Kagome's discovery, a puffy thruth

1Inuyasha Diaper Days Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not claim any of the characters of the Inuyasha Franchise. Never Have, Never will , sadly.

AN: Ok, I realize that I have been on hiatus for far too long a time. I am Sorry and am now going to fill you in on the rest of the now infantised Inuyasha and Shippo. Inuyasha will at times be referred to as Tasha, but occasionally Inuyasha will slip back in ((the name not the adult XP)) he will now be referred to as she also so, please don't get confused and go "she's wearing a diaper? Where'd the girl come in?" read previous chapters if your memory is not that good.

Diaper Days Chapter 3

Tasha's eyes fluttered slowly as the sunlight of the morning streaked in through Kagome's window. "Ugh" came her reply to the sunlight, she merely rolled over in the crib only to feel Shippo's back hit her stomach. She smiled and wrapped her arm around Shippo and closed her eyes again.

Kagome's alarm clock went off with the usual ding. She managed to shut it off in time not to wake the babies. She rolled out of her bed only to fall and have her head land in a diaper bag with an open diaper laying in it. She merely sat up and took it off of her head giggling softly. She stood up and looked at the Dora the explorer diaper. _Hehe, I remember seeing these in the store when I decided to make him a girl. _She smiled, she felt the fabric with her hand, feeling weird and naughty about it. _Wow_ she thought. She checked to see that the babies were still sound asleep, grabbed a diaper and her clothes and took her shower quickly, the whole time the diaper on her mind. She sat wrapped in a towel on the edge of her tub as she finished, looking at the diaper

_Maybe only one, I mean, I'm just curious to how it feels to wear one, I mean... _she stopped her thoughts, was she just giving herself excuses. She thought back to the previous day, she had turned the most powerful creature in this era into an infant girl. She coaxed herself into doing it, she laid down and applied some baby powder where needed, then she pulled it up between her legs snugly. _Wow, it's like having a small pillow between my legs_ she though as she pulled her pink sorts over top of the diaper, then snapped up her pink braw slipping her pink shirt on. _Gotta go with a theme, _She thought. Kagome walked out of her bathroom and tossed her clothes in the hamper and went back to her room to see Tasha and Shippo slowly waking up together.

"Hey there you two, how about I get you two together in the bathtub and then we'll go out?" she said, unlatching the side of the crib and letting it down. _These diapers are great, no wonder Inuyasha wanted to stay a girl, for these_ she thought as she picked the two up. She checked them both, Tasha had messed and Shippo had wet a lot, she changed Tasha first into her Dora diapers, Kagome smiled as she knew they would be matching . She then quickly changed Shippo into a Buzz lightyear diaper and smiled, she patted them both on the butt, shooing them on. "I'll give you a few minutes to play, go" The two quickly toddled out of the room. Kagome quickly closed the door behind them and locked it.

_Well, it couldn't hurt to try a few more baby things_ she thought as she looked out the window, the wind slowly blowing the clouds by, they looked lighter and fluffier today. _These were the kind of days where mom would take me and Souta to the park and let us play, _'_course he was in just a diaper and a t-shirt, until I convinced him out of the diaper and had mom chasing him _she thought. She turned and spotted Tasha's new favorite on the ground. It was a purple Whinnie the pooh pacifier and the pooh bear on it stared back at kagome longingly. She slowly grabbed it and put it in her mouth, giving it a small suck and smiled.

MEANWHILE

Tasha and Shippo toddled into the kitchen, Tasha smiled and opened a cabinet, "wanna play?" she asked shippo in a nice lady-like voice

"Sure, I'd love to" Shippo said blushing, then when Tasha turned around he shook his head, he felt his cheeks hot, but shook his head_ Did I just blush at being asked to play with Tasha, I can't, I can't, She's a HE, I can't be falling in love with her. _He shook his head and opened a cabinet, tossing pots and pans onto the floor "let get all the stuff outta the cabinets" he said excitedly, not looking Tasha in the eye.

BACK IN KAGOME'S ROOM

As Kagome sucked on the pacifier in pure delight she heard a crash come from the kitchen, it startled her and made her jump, the pacifier falling out of her mouth. When she had regained herself she realized the diaper was wet, _No time to change right now_ she thought as she unlocked her door and headed towards the kitchen.

A/N: Well, took me about 45 minutes to shell out this thing, that was the actual time writing it, not to mention yahoo and rping on websites, so please tell me what you think and tell me please if my writing style has improved or if I need to get even more in depth with it.


	4. A newer liking

1Inuyasha: Diaper Days Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not claim any of the characters of the Inuyasha Franchise. Never Have, Never will , sadly.

A/N: LOL, ok, so the last chapter was kinda "huh?", but don't worry, We'll find out how Kagome's new diaper fetish unfolds... and what is up with shippo all of a sudden blushing at the sight of tasha? Let's see...

Inuyasha Diaper Days: Chapter 4

Kagome Heard the crash and quickly tried to open her door, she fumbled with the lock in her panic and caused her pants to slip down a little over the diaper, showing the waistband.. She quickly shut her door and jerked back around, making her shorts fall a little more, but not too much, now her waist band was showing and some of the front picture, just the very, very top.

She came into the kitchen only to find Tasha and shippo both covered in baby food, along with the cabinets, floors, walls and somehow the ceiling. Pots and pans littered the floor along with the broken glass jars of baby food that kagome was sure the babies would cut their feet on. She saw that the fridge had also been opened causing a gallon of milk to fall and join the messy jamboree. "Tasha, Shippo, look what you've done there must be a hundred dollars worth of baby food wasted by you playing, and look, glass everywhere, you can't move without cutting yourself." she said loud enough, drawing the rest of the group into the kitchen, including Souta and Kilala.

"Kagome, wow that's a big mess, mom is gonna kill you, you'll be cleaning this for a week and a day" Souta said with a look on his face that knew trouble when he saw it, and that was major trouble.

Sango and Miroku both had wide eyes, they looked in scared almost. "That is a big mess, how about we help you, then you can get the kids cleaned up" the said, almost in unison, which and been happening a lot lately and freaking them out.

"Well I think we should start by picking up the glass so we don't have an cut babies" Kagome said, she bent of to pick up a rather large, jagged piece of glass. Upon bending over, Kagome's shorts slipped down all the way and the time, everyone gasped, Kagome didn't notice until she bent back over for her second time and saw her shorts around her ankles. Her face went pale white and she shifted her eyes a little higher and saw Dora staring back at her, only she was faded from being used. Her pupils shrank to the size of pencil points and her cheeks turned turnip red, she slowly pulled up her pants and continued working until someone's jaw had come up off of the floor and Tasha asked a question

"Are dose my dipees? Why are you weawin dem, day is mine! An...eeeeeew, they wet, you should hab your mommy change you seesee, befores you get a rash." she said, she had started to pick up tiny pieces of glass to help out Kagome in any fashion possible.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll go change" Kagome said quietly, standing up and turning to leave, checking her pants this time to make sure that they wouldn't fall down., then she began to walk to her bedroom.

"Hey sis?" Souta called following her and catching up to her before she got to her bedroom and locked herself in like he expected she would, he asked her "hey sis, you're wet, do you want me to change you into a dry diaper so that you don't get a rash like Tasha said?" He looked at her caringly and acceptingly, she knew that she could come to him from now on and talk to him about any problem she might have.

"No thank you Souta, but really I do appreciate the offer, it's really generous of you", she smiled at him and put her hand on his shoulder, she bent down and looked into his eyes happily, and smiled "how bout this, we go in there, I lay down and you change me, then in turn you lay down and you let me change you?" she asked, Souta's eyes kind of widened.

"Ok, well I don't have to wear a Dora the Explorer diaper like you are right? You have something else?" he asked kind of quietly, he looked around, like he was ashamed to be putting the diapers on. He smiled and opened the door for her "after you sis" he said with a smile

"Why thank you very much souta" she said with a very big smile, she walked into the room and slipped down her shorts, then laid down on the floor

"Hold on a second" Souta told her, then he got up, walked down the hall and into the bathroom, grabbing a towel off of the shelf, he then returned "back" he told her "now lift" he said. Kagome lifted her bottom up and felt the diaper squish on her skin. Kagome asked him to make sure that the door was shut and locked, he did so twice and went back "now what sis?" he asked her

"Put that pacifier into my mouth, get the baby lotion and powder too while you are at it" she told him, she wanted to make sure she was comfortable, souta popped the pacifier into her mouth and smiled, her untaped the diaper and wiped her clean, rolling up the diaper, he threw it in her trash can and applied baby lotion and oil and then baby powder and he found a tube of rash cream to apply too, he rubbed it in good and then taped up the diaper, patting Kagome on the stomach, he smiled at her and saw her eyes sag as she sucked on the whinnie the pooh pacifier.

"Sis my turn" he said, patting her stomach and taking the pacifier out of her mouth, she hit him on the head and popped it back into her mouth, they switched places and Kagome made a quick job of changing souta into a Buzz Lightyear Diaper, Kagome smiled and looked at him

"Where did you learn to change diapers like that?" She asked him. As she cleaned up the mess and changed shirts and pants

"Ooh, my friend Ayumi down the street has a four year old sister that still wears them and I watch her get changed" he said with a smile, He stood up and walked out of the room happily back everyone, Kagome took her pacifier out and set it on the dresser. She returned to the others to find Shippo and tasha in only their clean diapers sitting on the kitchen table and half of it cleaned up.

"Well, thanks guys, everything seems to be going great..." he eyes shifted to the table, the naked babies didn't get her, it was the fact that they were holding hands...


	5. Prepare to go

1Inuyasha : Diaper Days Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters even if I have wanted to.

A/N: I've been on hiatus for a good long time, but I'm coming back, (I see a pattern don't you) but yeah I'm here to continue the torture of our diaper clad friends. In the last chapter we learned that Shippo seems to like Tasha. Well let's see what's going on now... Yay. waves a diaper on a stick like a flag

Inuyasha: Diaper Days Chapter 5 

Some new Attire 

Kagome stared in awe at the two infants holding hands "Um hey guys, how about Souta taking Shippo to take a bath and me taking Tasha, that way they can be done even quicker huh?" she said, the last thing on her mind was getting them clean, the first thing was separating them and asking Tasha what she was thinking. Without another thought, she picked up Tasha and carried her on her hip to the shower, Souta crossed her path with Shippo and handed his sister his unused diaper.

"Sorry, I can't wear these anymore and I don't see how you can, freak, it makes me feel too much like a baby" without another word souta went into the bathroom and locked the door. Kagome sighed, she knew her brother would stop accepting it, just not this soon. She turned on the tub faucet and sat Tasha in, she put some bubble bath in and smiled, giving tasha a quick scrub she washed her, not without some splashing and fun, she was happy that most of the water landed in the diapers open on the ground and not in the floor, she threw them away and quickly dried off tasha and powdered her, and diapered her, she picked her up again and popped her pacifier into her mouth

"Kagome, how do I know if a boy wikes me?" Tasha asked, taking her pacifier out and holding it in her hands. Kagome blushed, since this hand once been the same boy she loved

"You shouldn't since you aren't really a permanent girl tasha" She said, popping the pacifier back in and pulling a pink Dora shirt over her head and giving her an Eskimo kiss "Come on, let's go downstairs" she said carrying her down to see Shippo in the playpen with Souta and that souta was now dressed as a baby, reluctantly playing with shippo, Kagome looked at Sango "Why is Souta a baby?" she asked her confused, she sat down with Tasha on her lap.

"Well, he came down and started lipping off to your mother and the next thing he knew he was back in his diaper days, like Tasha, your mother never said for how long, but I won't be changing him" Sango said with a look and then went back to reading the newspaper while Miroku ogled her.

Kagome frowned and sat there with Tasha in her lap "Kagome" she heard Shippo call from the playpen, "You said that the babies would get to go to the park, does this mean that Souta has to come too?" he asked around his pacifier as he stacked blocks in front of his obviously wet diaper. This brought up an interesting thought to Kagome, what if Souta's friends had seen him like this, she looked over to Souta who was rolling a car back and forth over the covering of the playpen, he somehow seemed to like the idea of remaining a baby, or at least that is what Kagome could see in his eyes. Souta giggled and sucked on his pacifier, rolling the car back and forth, it almost made Kagome giggle, but she held in her lap something even funnier to laugh at.

"Shippo I don't know if that would be such a good idea since Souta has a ton of friends in this era someone is bound to notice and now that I bring that up I have a lot of friends, and if they notice me with babies they would begin to ask questions, hmm" she said as she contemplated about what she was going to do, now that souta was padded with her terrible two she better make the best out of it, "I don't see the harm Souta, would you like to go to the park with Tasha and shippo, we'll make you a girl so none of your friends could recognize you"Kagome said with some happiness in her voice at the thought of getting to bond with her young brother, which she hadn't done in quite some time and was determined to do so now.

Souta looked up from his semi-trance with the red car, "Wha sissie?" he asked, his pacifier falling out of his mouth and landing with a rather quiet thump on the floor.

"Souta I said would you like to go to the park with Tasha and shippo, we'll make you a girl so none of your friends could recognize you" She asked him again, this time his eyes seemed to twinkle when she said make him a girl, she knew she was set. He nodded and Kagome handed Tasha to Sango, who wasn't exactly finished with the paper and jumped with surprise as Tasha landed in the middle of the classifieds Kagome picked up souta, having to shift his weight twice before she could get him up the stairs since he wasn't exactly a toddler, she set 'her' down on he bed and layed 'her down "Now souta, I'm gonna treat you like a baby girl today ok?" she asked Souta, kind of happy with how this was going since it was punishment.

"Otay sissie " he said, he merely played with his fingers while she changed him into a Dora diaper and a pink sun dress and then tied his hair back into two tiny pig tails, she smiled at her work and showed her brother, then she put some knee length frilly socks on him and some Mary Jane shoes she had from when she herself was three, she then popped a Baby Bop pacifier into Souta, who from this moment on will be known as Ayumi ((Sorry, I know it isn't easy to pronounce)). She picked Ayumi and a fully stocked diaper bag up, she also grabbed her twin stroller she had gotten yesterday for Shippo and Tasha and another, slightly larger stroller for Ayumi, she buckled Ayumi in and handed her a bottle of orange juice then rolled her over to Sango.

"You're a mommy for a day she said smiling as she handed over a Barney diaper bag to Sango and picked up the fully stocked twin Winnie the pooh diaper bag for Tasha and shippo and buckled them both into the stroller, "Is everything set for the ride?" she asked everyone, handing shippo and Tasha bottles of formula. Sango nodded and stood up, pulling Miroku up with her and handed him the diaper bag, she grabbed hold of the handles to the stroller and began her way out the door as Kagome's mom held the door open and waved goodbye to all of them, shutting the door behind them as they went, she kissed Kagome and Ayumi and handed Kagome a lunch packed for the whole group and they were off on their way for the city park.


	6. A day in the sun, Finale

1

Chapter 6: A Day In the Sun

Gathering the children, Kagome and Sango smiled, they had never felt more in control then now. Shippo sucked on his pacifier, quietly snoring as he was asleep. Tasha drank juice from her bottle, the dribble running down her chin and onto her pink sun dress. Souta looked around from the stroller, apparently his identity of Ayumi was extremely easy to keep. They pushed the strollers along the street together, the sounds of traffic and the nice breeze of the day all around them, somehow, the children remained calm. Kagome smiled as they rounded a corner and crossed a street, they were stopped momentarily for the children to be ogled at by some older ladies. Kagome hid her smiles when they referred to all three of them as girls.

Finally, after their painstaking trip, they arrived near the park, Kagome made everyone stop while she checked diapers and refilled Tasha's bottle, Tasha kissed her on the cheek, Kagome blushed _what's gotten into her?_ She thought, grabbing the stroller, they were once again off.

The park never seemed so big to Kagome as it did now, there seemed like there hundreds of kids from age 1-20 all running through they park, she didn't really like the thought of losing them in the park, they walked over to a comfy little bench and sat down, Kagome turned the 'twins' toward her and Sango turned Souta towards her. "Should we just let them play or what kagome?" Sango asked, somewhat overwhelmed by the size of the park, it seemed only too big. Like the developers couldn't take enough space to spread it out all over the place. Souta squirmed, out of the corner of her eye saw some of Souta's friends and she pulled the cover over his stroller down. The children passed by without even noticing. Kagome huffed a sigh of relief and started unbuckling the two young ones, trying not to wake shippo, he must have been tired from the morning's events.

Tasha began by grabbing at Kagome's shirt, she smiled and put him into her lap, stroking his hair. It seemed all too long ago that he was the robust half demon warrior. Now he was her little angel, hopefully it would change soon though, Kagome was getting too attached to 'tasha' and needed the old Inuyasha back so they could once again return to hunting for the jewel shards and defeat Naraku. She smiled though, she loved the squirming demon in her hands, he had almost become completely dependable on her, which was bad in and of itself.

"Sweetie, go play in that sandbox right over there." she said, setting him down and patting his butt, she smiled as she toddled away, and plopped herself down into the sand, almost instantaneously she began to draw in the sand, drinking from her bottle on occasion. Shippo stirred and started tugging on Kagome's shirt, "Kagome, Kagome.." he called

She smiled, "Yes shippo what is it.." she was cut off by the scent of a wet diaper. She giggled and picked up shippo. "Poor thing, Sango, can you hand me a diaper and some wipes?" she asked, laying shippo down and unbuttoning his green overalls and rolling them up slowly. Sango handed Kagome the diaper and she handed it to shippo, who proceeded to play with it. Kagome giggled, "Shippo a stick wouldn't be safe from being used as a toy by you" she said, giggling again. She poked the wet Buzz Lightyear diaper and then untaped one tape after the other, slipping a changing pad under him quickly, she pulled the diaper out from under him and rolled it up taping the two tapes to it and handing it to Sango who wasn't expecting it. It fell into her lap and bounced into the stroller. Kagome wiped Shippo clean and the sprinkled a little powder on him while she lifted his legs and put the diaper under him, hiking it up between his legs and taping it shut. She lifted him and kissed him on the cheek with a loud "Mwah!" and set him on the ground giggling. "Go play with Tasha" she said.

Sango smiled, "You sure are motherly today" she said, she stood up grabbed the used diaper and tossed it into the trash can. "Should I let Souta go play with them or let him..." She smiled as she was cut off when she saw him asleep in the stroller. "Never mind" she said. She pulled a newspaper out of the bag she brought with her. A sight out of the corner of her eye caught Kagome by surprise, Sango was reading a parenting section, Kagome looked at Sango's stomach, it did look a slight bit bigger, that's when the connection "Sango" she whispered, Sango didn't meet her eyes

"Kagome, we just found out a few days ago." She said abruptly, bringing Kagome's eyes back to Sango's face, a shade of pink forming into her usually pale cheeks. "Don't tell anyone, it won't be too long before I have to retire from demon hunting with everyone all together."

"Wait, Sango, that isn't... Miroku's child is it?" Kagome asked, not able to grasp the fact obviously, it just didn't seem right that Sango would even let Miroku touch her.

"Yes." She said, smiling proudly. "It is" she went back to reading her book and Kagome let her, though something just didn't feel right, she looked over at the babies and smiled, Shippo had covered Tasha's feet in sand and they were both giggling.

"Kagome?" A familiar face sounded awfully close, she turned to see Hojo standing in front of her, "Kagome, what are you doing here?" he asked her, looking at the stroller and the kids in the sandbox. "Babysitting?" he asked her.

_This boy wants Kagome. _A single thought permeated Tasha's thoughts, an older voice, male. _He's trying to steal me from her, Kagome is mine, this damn baby is keeping me from ripping his face off and handing it to him, I have to.._. Tasha had a battle going on inside her, which she eventually lost, her eyes went black, Kagome caught this and ran over to her

"Tasha?!?!" she screamed, Shippo was horribly worried, then Inuyasha's voice spoke from the girl.

"Get the hell away from Kagome, she's mine!" Inuyasha's hair grew and so did his body, his hakama flowed from the baby clothes he had on suddenly, and there stood the full adult Inuyasha, "I said get the fuck away from her!" he screamed, flexing his claws, Hojo turned and ran, Kagome was startled, standing in Inuyasha's arms.

"Inuyasha, how did you... I mean, why did you..." she was at a loss for words as he grabbed her face and drew her into a deep, passionate kiss. She backed away from him and looked him in the eyes, longingly.

"Kagome, let's keep Shippo that way, he wants that, but leave me as an adult and...marry me?" he asked her. Kagome's eyes widened to dinner plates, Sango stood up, shocked, Shippo's diaper reflected his surprise and excitement.

"Yes Inuyasha, yes." she said, they packed up fairly quickly, the park trip was wrapped up just as the sun was going over the horizon. They all walked home merrily and put the kids to sleep, they laid in Kagome's bed and Inuyasha watched as she drifted to sleep, he smiled as she fully nodded off, her then looked around and reached for the lamp and saw a pacifier on the night stand. He turned off the light after inserting into his mouth before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
